Your Decision lies at Your Hands
by amaterasu-kun
Summary: err


Your Decision at Your Hands  
  
" So, you don't listen when people give you good advice. Then there's nothing else I could do. I'll kill you here!" Shishio roared as he seized Kenshin by the front of his shirt. He lifts him in the air, sword locked at Kenshin's throat.  
  
" I think it's too soon to finish it now" the other man said, his eyes boring directly into the violet ones.   
  
*His glove...it smells like...* Kenshin train of thought was halted by Shishio's next words  
  
" I told you, didn't I? You'll go in a blaze of glory! "  
  
* GUNPOWDER!*   
  
" Kenshin!!! " Sano yelled, but it was too late a warning.  
  
" Sencond Secret Sword, Guren Kaina! " Shishio roared as he struck his glove with his sword. It explodes, knocking Kenshin violently upon the floor. He lies as he has fallen, his eyes rolled back in his head.  
  
" So I really killed him. And he still hasn't used the secret technique What a waste! "   
  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
In the deep and dark recesses of Kenshin's mind, thigs were a little blurry and unclear as a fog lifts and descends upon hisa subconsciousness.  
  
" Am I dead? " he whispered to himself as he surveyed the misty environment. " I must be dead. Sumanai, Kaoru-dono, Sanosuke, Yahiko, Megumi, minna... I failed. I knew I would fail, and now I have to pay the price."  
  
Amidst the thick mist surrounding him, a familiar figure materialized.  
  
" To-To-Tomoe?? "   
  
" Yes. It is me. " the apparition replied.  
  
" Why are you here? "   
  
" I'm here...to tell you that you can't die yet. "   
  
He shook his head. " No. I have to remain dead. If I lie, more people lives are endnagered. "  
  
Tomoe's eyes softened " Do you really believe that? "  
  
Kenshin stared clear into his former wife's eyes " Yes. I do. You died because of me, didn't you? And Kaoru-dono almost did. " the ruruoni lamented bitterly, wallowing more in self disgust and pity.  
  
" No. I died because I wanted to. I wanted to protect you. I couldn't be your happiness because I set out to destroy you. Best remmeber that. Now... " with a wave of her frail hand, a mirror suddenly appeared in front of them.   
  
" Shall we see the after effects of your death? "  
  
In a swirl of clouds, the mirror revealed Megumi, working as usual. But there were dark circles under her eyes and looked very much fatigued.  
  
" What happened to Megumi-dono? She looks so tired " Kenshin murmured sadly  
  
"This is about two weeks after you died. You see, she didn't take it too well. When news of your death reached her in Tokyo, she started working non-stop. All that passes through her mind is that she has to do her best to atone for her sins. Just like what you told her." she narrated in a flat voice, her face reflecting sadness.  
  
Guilt started nagging at the ruruoni's subconscious but he squelched it violently ang clung to his resolve. Reamaining quiet and stood like a statue.  
  
Tomoe stared at his stubborn profile before waving her hand again. This time, the mirror showed Sano, at a gaming house, his brows furrowed in concentration as he contemplated how to throw the dice.  
  
" He looks all right " Kenshin murmured in relief.  
  
" Is he? " was the soft reply  
  
A closer look at the picture made Kenshin aware that somethin was amiss. Gone was the boisterous laughter and loud yells inside the establishment. Instead there was silence, as thick as a mantle.  
  
" Sana gambles everyday now. I think he does it to drown himself in forgetfulness. He still is feeling guilty that he couldn't save you. My guess will be that his debts are piling up now and that loansharks are on his heels. Maybe he'll die within a week." Tomoe predicted with such emotionlessness that made Kenshin grit his teeth.  
  
Without another gesture from Tomoe, the mirror clouded up the revealed a tombstone. It read:  
  
MYOUJIN YAHIKO  
1867 - 1877  
  
" Ya-Yahiko? Dead? Naze? " Kenshin stuttered his face reealing all his pain and shock  
  
" The poor child was very depressed when you died. Then he left the dojo. When he realized his mistake, he thought that Kaoru wouldn't take him back anymore. Sohe decided to pick pocket again. Unfortunately, he met up with those yakuza who forced him to do it in the first place. Then, they killed him on the spot, not even giving him time to defend himself. "  
  
Kensin stood still. His burden suddenly weighing double of it's size. He is starting to have some doubts. He opened his mouth to speak when he heard soft sobs originating from the mirror. Staring at it closely, he conferred that he is looking at the dark interior of the dojo. He spotted a fihure, slumped in a corner.   
  
" She cries day and night. Nobody can console her. Tae tries her best but to no avail. Her loss is deepened by Yahiko's death and Sano's refusal to drop by anymore. She is lonely and soon, her body's going to give. She doesn't eat or sleep. Like Megumi, she's aware that she will die. But I think that's what she wants. " She then turned to Kenshin ang caught his face in her hands.   
  
" Don't lose her, anata. She's the one for you. Let go of your guilt, your fear. You didn't kill me. Remember that. I wasn't worthy of your love, but she is. That girl loves you for who you are. "  
  
Kenshin placed a hand on top of his late wife's. But before he could say anything, Kaoru in the mirror spoke once more.  
  
" Kenshin, why did you have to die? You liar! You said we'll go home to Tokyo together! "  
  
At that moment, Kenshin has decided. He looked directly at Tomoe's soulful eyes. " Tomoe, thank you. For caring so much for my happiness. "  
  
" Remember what you said to me? ' I will protect your happiness' you said. I'm just continuing what you promised. Sayonara, anata. Be happy. " And at that, tomoe started to fade away, a rare smile adorning her face.  
  
As the red-haired man started floating to consciousness, he remembered his master's words.  
  
* The will to live is stronger than anything*  
  
When he opened his eyes, he found Aoshi aying the same thing to Shishio. Rising, he glared at Shishio, a familiar rage filling his veins with life once more, making the leaves respond to his ki.   
  
" I can't die yet, Shishio. You see I promised someone I will come back. And I am a man of my word."  
  
The madman looked positively thrilled yet enraged as he looked at Kenshin. " Then let's begin the final show down! " he roared.   
  
And the battle began once more.  
  
  
  
~owari~  
  
  
  
  
040900 


End file.
